


Oh, Spirits!

by ViridianShark (MissLovegood)



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Spirit World (Avatar), Spirit World shenanigans, Zukka Week 2021
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLovegood/pseuds/ViridianShark
Summary: Sokka is on a mission to help a village with Aang in the Spirit World. Only thing is, he's all by himself and this giant snake lady is a little scary.~Kaida smiled, a wicked sort of look, pupils squiggly with interest. “Go on, then.”“I’m dating Zuko. The former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Secretly.” Sokka lied, hoping that was a juicy enough secret from him that might distract her enough to let him get away, maybe formulate a new plan.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210760
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Oh, Spirits!

Great, trapped in the spirit world  _ again. _ If Sokka had a copper piece for every time he’d been trapped in the spirit world… well he would still only have two copper pieces, but that’s no less  _ fucking  _ **_bizarre._ ** This time, at least, he hadn’t just been tossed into that terrible fog like something disposable. He still landed on his ass on the way in, but he quickly scrambled to his feet, taking a defensive position with his back against a tree. Sokka closed his eyes and  _ wished _ that this wasn’t happening, that all of this  _ Spirit World Bullshit _ would just stop, and he’d find himself back in the Earth Kingdom with Aang. But no. The Universe was never so quick to let him have nice things.

Living in the world post war had been nice. Not perfect, not without its own struggles, but it was  _ so, so  _ much better than the fear they had lived with before. Sokka, freshly single, didn’t ask any questions when Aang offered to take him around the Earth Kingdom to help people. Didn’t ask  _ what people,  _ didn’t ask  _ help how, _ just climbed aboard Appa and let the guy take him to where he was needed. He was beginning to wonder if he’d made some sort of tactical error in not asking questions. In particular, how he,  _ Sokka _ , was supposed to talk to this Spirit lady and get her to back off the village Aang was currently trying to help. 

> _ “But why  _ **_me_ ** **,** _ Aang?” _
> 
> _ The younger of the two blushed, mumbled something. _
> 
> _ “What?” _
> 
> _ “I  _ **_said_ ** **,** _ this Spirit will only talk to someone who’s been broken up with, but has eyes for another. That’s what Hikaru told me.” _
> 
> _ Sokka blinked at him. Eyes for another? Aang must have seen the confusion on Sokka’s face, because he went on. _
> 
> _“Sokka, you’ve only talked about one person this_ ** _entire_** _trip, and it isn't Suki."_
> 
> _ He took a surprised step back, raising a hand to smooth his hair nervously. Really, Zuko? The Jerkbender couldn’t be the only thing on his mind… right? _
> 
> _ “Aang, that’s nuts, there’s no way this’ll work.” He shook his head. _
> 
> _ “Sokka,” Aang started, “We don’t have any other choice right now. This village is in danger, and you’re our only hope.” _
> 
> _ Sokka stared at him for a moment, and groaned in acquiescence. “Fine, fine! I’m only agreeing so you don’t break up with my sister to do this, ugh.” _
> 
> _ Aang looked affronted. “I would never! Let alone have eyes for another, Sokka.” He brightened. “I told you, this will work. This is the only way.” _

Only way, ugh. Well, he was in the Spirit World alright, and if this was the only way, he would have to make it work. Sokka opened his eyes and straightened his back. Time to find the Spirit with control over Suyai.

* * *

Sokka was sure it shouldn’t be this hard to find a  _ Spirit _ in the  _ Spirit  _ World, but he had still wandered the place for hours with no luck. He talked to a rude monkey Spirit, a nice but decidedly unhelpful rabbit spirit, and dodged a few other unfriendly Spirits after that, but none fit the description the terrified librarian, Hikaru, had given them.

> _ "Kaida, Dragon of Suyai. You can't miss her once you do spot there, Sokka. Her scales are an iridescent fuchsia all the way up her midback and across her chest. Her hair is coal black, and almost half her length." Hikaru said to Aang and Sokka. His hands shook just a little, and he was starting to swear through his tunic. Hikaru was the person who begged for the Avatar's help when they arrived in the small village of Suyai. He pointed to a passage of the book they were pouring over. _
> 
> _ "It says here that she's, oh Spirits, she's 6 meters long. And who knows if she's  _ **_grown_ ** _ since this was written." _

Tall, pink, and serpentine, with long, jet black hair, got it. Sokka shivered at the thought of deliberately seeking her out, but this is what he signed up for. Silently, he wished that Aang could have at least come with him, but someone had to guard his body.

It was surprisingly difficult to find someone willing to tell them how to enter the Spirit World, but in the end it was a letter from Zuko that did it. His Uncle, the softened Dragon of the West, had spent years learning about the Spirit World in his attempts to contact his lost son. Despite having not found Lu Ten in his years of search, he did know how to safely enter the Spirit World, no fancy Avatar powers required. Having to leave his body behind, even wrapping his head around the concept, had been difficult for Sokka, but he’d done it. He was  _ here _ in this weird forest, looking for a giant snakey lady.

* * *

“ _ Hello?  _ Can someone give me some help? Answers? A snack?” He called out to the unanswering forest. He got an answer, in the form of a curious pink tail wrapping around his ankle, and  _ pulling _ . 

Sokka let out a terrified shriek as he was dragged through the underbrush, finally brought to a halt in front of a massive, coiled snake. He couldn't see the head of the snake, but by her coloring- a magnificent, shimmering fuchsia- Sokka knew this was who he was looking for.

"And what," Kaida emerged from her coil, dark hair sliding forward over her shoulders, "can I help you with, little human?"

Sokka gaped up at her. He had expected a monster, was  _ ready _ for a monster. He had not been expecting this giant snake woman to be so strikingly beautiful.

"Hmm?" She swooped in close, hair tickling at Sokka's arms. "I'm sure there's something," she paused, eyes narrowing at him, "I can help you with." Her pupils didn’t look right, they curved in an uncomfortable looking way at the tops.

Sokka shook his head, trying to focus. Focus, focus, why had the specifics on who he was or was not dating important? What did the librarian say?

"What'ss a sssweet little human like you doing in the Ssspirit World, hn?"

“None of your-” Sokka stopped, remembering himself. This is definitely her, right? “Are you Kaida? Dragon of Suyai?”

The snake woman’s pupils narrowed into wild squiggles, and she stretched and uncoiled herself to tower above him. “And if I am?”

Sokka gulped. “I’m here to ask you to stop terrorizing Suyai, or at least, at least figure out why? You’re doing that?” He sounded unsure, and hated himself for it. Wasn’t a warrior supposed to be strong and sure? He shook his head, it didn’t  _ help _ to beat himself up.

“Hmm, why, why, why am I ssstalking the ssstreets of Sssuyai, you want to know?” Kaida swayed back and forth, becoming taller and taller over Sokka, his eyes drawn to her face.

“Yes. I’ve been sent to find out why and, if I can, make it stop. Please, these people aren’t doing anything wrong.”

Kaida’s eyes narrowed again. “Nothing wrong, you say. Sso the men I’ve taken  _ haven’t _ been fraternisszing outside of their relationshipsss, hm? The women aren’t coddling romantic feelingss for otherss, deep inssside?”

“People’s lives aren’t for you to decide.” Sokka said firmly.

“Oh, but I think they are, after all, why would they have sssent  _ you _ , if you didn’t have sssomething to hide. The best bait iss, after all, what the creature you’re hunting isss looking for.”

Sokka looked confused for a moment. “I’m not harboring any dark feelings, Kaida. Suki and I are done, and if there’s someone else on my mind, well. He’s not interested.”

“Sssuki, hmm, I wonder, human, did you have these feelings for this boy  _ while _ you were with the girl?”

“I- you can’t -how would I-” Sokka stammered.

Kaida, Dragon of Suyai, looked  _ disappointed _ in him, then. She looked at her talons, long and painted black.

“If you don’t have anything  _ useful _ to share with me, maybe I should just drop you into the Fog.”

Sokka’s face turned ashen with fear. “No, no please, Spirits, no I’ll tell you about my feelings,” he sat up, staring into her strange eyes, “please don’t, don’t send me back there, please.” Sokka begged.

Kaida smiled, a wicked sort of look, pupils squiggly with interest. “Go on, then.”

“I’m dating Zuko. The former Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Secretly.” Sokka lied, hoping that was a juicy enough secret from him that might distract her enough to let him get away, maybe formulate a new plan.

Her tail curled around him, tightening around his waist.

“I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun, human. Come, my nesst awaitsss, and I have food there.”

Sokka’s stomach growled, but he wasn’t sure about eating Spirit World food. Wasn’t that bad luck, or dangerous or something? No, he would not be eating anything she offered him, it just didn’t seem like a good idea. He did not have a choice in the matter of visiting her nest, however, because she hoisted him up effortlessly and carried him away.

Another Spirit was kidnapping him, but this time he didn’t scream for help. No one would hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! I swear, I PROMISE, that this will have at least a second chapter. I got the idea for this literally yesterday, the day before Zukka week started, so this is a little bit rushed. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I am Definitely Going to Continue this after the week is over.
> 
> Hell yeah, big ol snake lady :>


End file.
